half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Desert Eagle
Black Ops This IS Canon, as it appeared in Half-Life. :No. :The female Black Ops in Half-Life did not use the Desert Eagle, they use silenced Glock 17s (the same kind of pistol as the player's) and hand grenades, that's it. --MattyDienhoff 18:26, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Opoosing force is canon unless somebody at valve says it isn't. So far they havn't denied nor confirmed the canonicity of the game. But since it's an official expansion, we have no reason to doubt it. Name Considering this is only loosely based on the real Desert Eagle, it might be better to give this article a generic name (like we did with most of the other weapons). The question is, what? Does anyone know if this weapon is named in-game (or, perhaps, in the game's manual?) I don't know if it's ever referred to by name, and if I recall correctly no name is displayed on the HUD when you go to select a weapon, unlike in Half-Life 2... --MattyDienhoff 13:55, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :The Drill Sergeant in the boot camp calls it a Desert Eagle, I think. No one calls it a Desert Eagle but it holds 7 rounds, looks like a desert eagle, and uses large caliber ammunition so everyone assumes it is a Desert Eagle What about .50 Pistol? -FrankWellington. negative, the pistol uses ammo containers labeled .357, the same model used for the colt python. desert eagles are also chambered for .357, so I'd say it's a desert eagle. still, reviewing the game files might shed some light on this. maybe one of them is named desert eagle. Actually this is from the manual of style Weapons *Since many of the conventional weapons in the series are based on real weapons but possess only generic names in-game and are heavily fictionalized in their specifications and capabilities, the current policy on naming is to simply call the weapon by the generic, in-game name, and mention which real-life weapon it resembles in the "Trivia" section of the article. See Pistol (HL2). *Fill the weapon infobox with useful information, but carefully consider what each field means. For example: **As mentioned above the weapons are referred to by their generic names, so even if a weapon has a real-life equivalent from which you can gather this information, leave the Manufacturer, Price, and Model fields blank. **Effective range is what it sounds like. It is the range at which a player of average skill can engage an enemy and reasonably expect to hit. It may be possible to 'snipe' (sic) a Combine Soldier across a long distance with the pistol occasionally, but to reliably do so is impossible, therefore the pistol's effective range is medium. **'Affiliation means who 'issues' the weapon, not who uses it, so the MP7 would be affiliated with the Combine (even though it is used by both sides, the Resistance does not produce it, they use examples captured from the Combine), while the Gravity Gun is affiliated to the Resistance'.Energy Ball. ::Looks like every weapon page may have to be rewritten. Makes sense considering the fictional elements, generic names and discrepencies between different versions of Half-Life. I'm okay with editing some. But I'm afraid of an edit war.--The Youth Counselor 12:13, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::That stuff is actually obsolete, we renamed them all a long time ago with the real world names, so don't start heavy edits that could mess up the whole thing. Nobody ever reads the MoS anyway... Klow 12:32, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::That's like saying because nobody reads the Bill of Rights, it doesn't count. There needs to be an amendment first, don'tcha think?--The Youth Counselor 20:30, February 2, 2010 (UTC)